Sexual Healing
by Marrick
Summary: Faith is injured and feared she has died. Buffy helps to bring Faith back to proper health. this story follows the plot of season four, with the change that Buffy and Faith have been exclusively sleeping together for four months now, since season 3.


SEXUAL HEALING

_**WHAM!**_

One final blow to the face with a closed fist and I'm checked out. No happy goodbyes, no loved ones weeping. Just a greenish closed hand coming at me as I turn. Damn. My life sucked for 90% of the time, but those last two years were a blast. At least I had Buffy. Oh! Buffy. I'm going to have to leave Buffy. She's the one high point in my life. They says something about your life flashing or blinking or something when you're about to die, but when it's just a fist coming at you, all you really have time to think of is, "Oh!" I know right? Always thought my last expletive would be like, "Fuck!" or "Ohhh shit!" but "Oh!" As I'm lying wherever I am, I should be thinking about Buffy. Her mom giving me a nice warm home, "Hell!" Even the scoobies. But all I can think about is the shitty stuff, like Principal Martin or that freezing apartment I lived in with my shitty mom and the space heater. Martin going on about how some people just ask, to be victims. Well fuck him! For those last two years, man. I showed him. Me and Buff? Best last year of all. But all good things got to come to an end. Who's idea was it for us to try and double-team Adam again anyway? Oh yea! Mine. Maybe I was just asking for it. At least I had her for a year.

"Faith!" "Oh god! Stay with me! Please come back!" My mind is spinning like a bad tequila trip and I can see the first blurry colors of the fires of Hell. Not surprising really. Everything hurts. The colors don't burn like I thought they would though….. Well hey! What do you know? Just candles! My eyes blink open and close like a thousand times before anything more than soft oddly shaped colors come to me. There we go. I'm lying on a bed. My clothes are torn everywhere, where am I? I must think up like thirty more questions before she comes along and slices right through them all. "Buffy?" I manage to choke out. The blond slayer and love of my life comes right over, hearing me call her. Her clothes are also torn. Her face and body are dirty and bruised. It looks like she's been crying. A lot. "Oh god, Faith!" She falls down on the bed, leaning over me. "I thought I had lost you, he hit you so hard!" I try to laugh, but it comes out more like a cough. "Adam? He hits like a little bitch. Sucker punching me like that." Buffy moves her hands over my body like she's trying to sculpt me, or heal me or something. It hurts when she touches my aches, but I like it. Then she gets to work. "Shush." She gets out a wet cloth and starts to rub my face and neck. It's really hot water. It feels soothing and soft, all at once.

"Ohhh god." I don't know if it's the adrenaline flowing through me, the fact I'm not dead, or the fact that I get to spend more time with Buffy. But I start to get turned on as she moves that cloth over my skin. So gently, almost like a tease. I can't help but start to moan as she cleans my face, and she smiles. Now, I know. Her face is dirty, her hair is in shambles, and her blush and mascara has smeared. But I'll be damned if that little half smile of hers, doesn't just make go and start blushing. "Let me help you Faith." She draws out my name, nice and slow. I close my eyes while in a state of bliss, when I hear the fabric start to tear. At first, I don't even move. I feel her slowly working my shoulders out of my shirt and she works that cloth, covering my skin in a light layer of wetness everywhere. Then she's kissing me, and I just can't keep them shut anymore. My eyes, my legs, anything. She moves her lips slowly, down over my breast. Finding my nipple with her tongue. "Ohhh God!" Her hands and mouth move their way down my body, every muscle rubbed with her fingers. Massaged by her tongue. By the time she's reached my navel, I already can't feel pain anymore. "Oh wow!" I touch myself and look down my body. All I can see are her eyes. They never leave my face, as she works her way down. She doesn't even bother to undo my pants, just rips them open, and slides her tongue in. "Ohhh ohhhhh." I'm running my hands through her hair, as if that can compete with what she's giving me. I can feel her inside. Her tongue pulsing, up and down. In and out. Then she stops. She's getting up, tearing her clothes off. I can feel her against my right leg. Forward and back. Forward and back. Faster and faster. My body will probably scream in pain tomorrow, but I DON'T CARE! Her face is right above mine now, smiling. She kisses me, slowly. We slide our fingers inside each other. Even inside my mouth, we can't stop touching each other for a second even. She flicks her tongue against mine, exiting me by that alone. We don't say anything. Not one word. Words are unnecessary. My body convulses, spasms in rapture. Then, she's lying on top of me, her face against my shoulder. "Oh god Faith! I thought I had lost you!" She's weeping slowly. I brush away her tears with a finger and lift her face to mine. "Never." I say, but what I can see she hears is, "I love you." She smiles, and we snuggle in under the covers together. What a perfect night.


End file.
